Precipice Resources
For the purposes of helping people out in both their research and general precipicing, I figured I'd make this article so people could post websites and the like that they use and what you can do with them. Research Websites CIA World Factbook https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/ The basis of the Factsheets used in Precipice, the CIA world factsheet is an excellent source for basic factual information about nations, especially their resources, ethnic background, and a brief overview of how they are in the real world to understand how they might be in Precipice. Wolfram Alpha http://www.wolframalpha.com/ If you need to calculate almost anything mathmatically based, this is an incredible tool. It is especially useful for finding out the worth of resources, currency conversions, and how much a certain amount of money translates into 1976 amounts. MAPfrappe http://mapfrappe.com/ Whenever the need to accurately calculate a length of a path or area of a region arises, this useful tool proves it's handiness. It works on the basis of Google Maps everyone is so familiar with, but adds several very useful functions, especially considering the long distances Precipice often covers. Parents Connect: Baby Names http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/ Though the veracity of these names is questionable, it none the less can be used to find names that at the very least sound ethnic for nations whoms names you might not necessarily be familar with. An added bonus is, because alledged name meanings are attached to the names, is the ability to pick names based on the personality of the character you make should you so choose to do that. Wiki-Pages Forms of Government http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Form_of_government Good if you want to look into how you want to format your government. Provides a nice overview of the basic forms. Military Command Hierarchy http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Command_hierarchy#Chain_of_command Useful if you want to get an idea on how to format military units if you don't have a basis for that worked out. NATO Military Symbols http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/APP-6A This is good for making military maps, as it allows you to visually code your units on said maps. Readings Communist Manifesto http://www.marxists.org/archive/marx/works/1848/communist-manifesto/ If you are setting up a communist state, this is relatively short to read and can give you the gist of how Marxist theory works. Social RolePlayerGuild http://www.roleplayerguild.com/topics/19063-precipice-of-war-there-be-spaniards-in-my-coffee/ic The home of the RP after the Minecraft Admins happened and the Red Chat. The Sporum http://forum.spore.com/jforum/forums/list.page Hardly useful anymore, the sporum was the original location of Precipice of War. A forum dedicate to Spore, it had a signifigant roleplay community, but the continuing loss of interest in Spore combined with overly aggressive moderators has driven most respectable individuals away. A few precipicers, current amd past, still exist here. Minecraft Forums http://www.minecraftforum.net/ I only put this here on the incredibly small chance that someone from the sporum googles precipice and finds this. The Minecraft forums is the current home of Precipice of War, favored because of it's high activity rate and mentally stable moderators. The Emoticone Forum (ECF) http://emoticones.forumotion.com/ A social forum originating from the Sporum, a signifigant number of Precipicers hold court here regularly. This is a reliable place to get ahold of many Precipicers including AaronMK, Vilageidiotx, Arnie, DrMoose (Unstable Isotope), and others. It is open to the public and known for its open, unmoderated atmosphere where you can say pretty much whatever you want. Precipice Steam Group http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Precipiceofwargroup This not only facilitates an easy chat box for those who wish to use it, but also allows precipicers to chill and game together should they feel the urge to do so. Category:Watercooler